<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saved By The Tea by simply_chaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448071">Saved By The Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_chaos/pseuds/simply_chaos'>simply_chaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mental Health Issues, Parental Abuse, Self-Harm, Tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_chaos/pseuds/simply_chaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia Mae walks the same bridge, every day at the same hour, with flowers in her hands. She visits the memorial bench engraved with her best friends' name, dropping the flowers into the water where the car crash happened. That is until she arrives an hour later than she normally does, only to see a boy standing on the railing a few yards away from the bench.</p><p>What does she do? </p><p>She convinces the boy to have a cup of tea with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damien Kingston/Amelia Mae</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saved By The Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Saved By The Tea"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S U M M A R Y<br/>
Amelia Mae walks the same bridge, every day at the same hour, with flowers in her hands. She visits the memorial bench engraved with her best friends' name, dropping the flowers into the water where the car crash happened. That is until she arrives an hour later than she normally does, only sees a boy standing on the railing a few yards away from the bench. 

What does she do?

She convinces the boy to have a cup of tea with her. 

</p>
<p> </p>
<p>W A R N I N G S<br/>
~ Angst<br/>
~Trigger Warnings for cyberbullying, parental abuse, bullying, and self-harm<br/>
~Mental Illnesses (PSTD, hidden depression, anxiety, eating disorder)<br/>
~ Flawed Characters because no one is perfect</p>
<p>N O T E S<br/>
First of all, this is considered a mature book because of all the trigger warnings.<br/>
Second, there's no heavily cursing in his book so please don't curse in the comments.<br/>
Third, this story is in the process of being re-written, edited, and removal of certain scenes.<br/>
Fourth, the mental illnesses in this book are not meant to give off the message of being "romanticized". They're real illnesses people deal with every day.<br/>
Also, please keep in mind that only a few things reflect off of me in this book, 90% of this book does not. The characters have a mind of their own, which makes them realistic.</p>
<p>C O P Y R I G H T S + D I S C L A I M E R<br/>
© 2020 IVY (Simply_Chaos)<br/>
ALL RIGHTS RESERVED<br/>
This book or any portion thereof may not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever without the written permission of the author (me). Any resemblance to actual events, locations, people living or dead, is all coincidence.<br/>
So just don't steal my book<br/>
This book is a word of teen fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. </p>
<p>Thank you, and enjoy the book!</p>
<p>P L A Y L I S T</p>
<p>1- In My Blood by Shawn Mendes<br/>
"Help me, it's like the walls are caving in. Sometimes I feel like giving up. No medicine is strong enough... Afraid to be alone again, I hate this." </p>
<p>2- Nothing Left to Say by Imagine Dragons<br/>
"The shadows on my walls don't sleep. They keep calling me, beckoning... I've come too far to see the end now... If only you could save me, I'm drowning in the waters of myself." </p>
<p>3- Let You Down by NF<br/>
"I'm sorry that I let you down. All these voices in my head get loud. I wish that I could shut them out... What else can I offer to you? There's nothing left right now, I gave it all to you... Don't talk down to me... No, but at least you're happy." </p>
<p>4- Silence by Marshmello<br/>
"I found peace in your violence. Can't tell me there's no point in trying. I'm at one, and I've been quiet for so long... My whole life I felt like a burden. I think too much and I hate it."</p>
<p>5- Mansion by NF<br/>
"My mind is a home I'm trapped in... Physically abused, now that's a room I don't want to be in... My problem is I don't fix things, I just try to repaint... And I regret watching these trust issues eat me alive...And I admit I am emotionally scared to let anyone inside."</p>
<p>6- If You Want Love by NF<br/>
"I thought the world was so small through my closed eyes. I wish somebody would've told me, if you want love, you're gonna have to go through the pain. If you want love, you're gonna have to learn how to change. If you want trust, you're gonna have to give some away."</p>
<p>7- Paralyzed by NF<br/>
"When did I become so numb? I'm paralyzed. Where are my feelings? I no longer feel things I know I should. Where is the real me? I'm lost and it kills me. When did I become ashamed? Where's the person I know? I'm scared to live but I'm scared to die. And if life is pain then I buried mine a long time ag0. But it's still alive." </p>
<p>8- Can You Hold Me by NF<br/>
"It feels like a tear in my heart, like a part of me missing and I just can't feel it. I've tried and I've tried. Tears on my face, I can't take it. If lonely is a taste then it's all that I'm tasting. Do you hear my cry? Take me from the dark. If I ain't got you, I ain't got nothing at all."</p>
<p>9- Neon Gravestones by Twenty One Pilots<br/>
"Neon gravestones try to call for my bones. Promise me this. If I lose to myself, you won't mourn a day and you'll move onto someone else."</p>
<p>10- Cut My Lip by Twenty One Pilots<br/>
"I'll keep on trying, might as well. Though I am bruised, faced of contusions, know I'll keep moving. I keep on going back even though it's me I abuse."</p>
<p>11- The World Is Ugly by My Chemical Romance<br/>
"For every one of us, there's an army of them. But you'll never fight alone. 'Cause I wanted you to know that the world is ugly, but you're beautiful to me... For every failing sun, there's a morning after... Stop your crying, helpless feeling. Dry your eyes and start believing. There's one thing they'll never take from you." </p>
<p>12- Beautiful Pain by Andy Black<br/>
"Don't wanna wait for my next panic attack. Don't wanna wait for my next crash. It's a beautiful pain when I remember the good times. Don't wanna wait because you're never coming back."</p>
<p>13- Stay Alive by Andy Black<br/>
"Your thoughts become your enemies... Stay alive through the pain. Stay alive for the hopes and the fears and the dreams. Stay alive for the good times. Stay alive through the pain. Your fear controls everything. Stay alive."</p>
<p>14- Good Times by All Time Low<br/>
"I won't forget the good times. I never wanna leave this sunset town, but one day the time may come. And I'll take you at your word and carry on. I'll hate the goodbye but I won't forget the good times. When we laughed, when we cried, those were the days we owned the nights."</p>
<p>15- Idontwannabeyouanymore by Billie Elish<br/>
"Show, never tell but I know you too well... If teardrops could be bottled, there'd be swimming pools filled... Tell the mirror what you know she's heard before, I don't wanna be you anymore." </p>
<p>16- Lonely Dance by Set It Off<br/>
"Some days I'm up, some days I'm down. Some days the world is too loud. These days I'm good, these days I'm fine. These days I rather pay no mind. All I need is me, myself and I. All I need is peace and quiet." </p>
<p>17- Euphoria by BTS<br/>
"You are the sunlight that rose again in my life... Take my hands now, you are the cause of my euphoria."</p>
<p>18- Let Go by BTS<br/>
"In order to release your hand right now, I gotta let you know that I need to let you go. Hard to say goodbye but I can't run. I'm ready to let go."</p>
<p>19- Eight by IU &amp; Suga<br/>"So, are you happy now? I think I lost everything. Everything comes as it pleases and leaves without a goodbye... I don't want to love anything... We dance with no shadows. There is no such thing as decided goodbyes."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my book! :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>